One Nightstand
by Mushbert
Summary: It's late at night and Peach finds Luigi in her bedroom. Little does she know, the man in green has a surprise for her.


**I'm new to writing Mario fanfiction so my work may not be the best. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

 ** **.****

 **One Nightstand**

It was a few minutes to midnight. Princess Peach had just concluded a meeting with the Mushroom Kingdom Council. As she walked down the long corridor towards her master bedroom she swayed from side to side, her legs wobbling underneath her. She really disliked when her meetings would run longer than usual. All she could think about was how soft her bed was. At least now she would be able to fall asleep easily.

The castle was dark this time of night, the hallways being illuminated only by the elegant candles places on the walls and the moonlight shining through the windows. Up ahead she noticed a peculiar light escaping her bedroom.

' _That can't be Toadsworth,'_ she thought to herself. ' _I just left him in the council room. Who could be in my room at this time of night?'_

As Peach neared her bedroom she slowed down, tiptoeing, creeping along the wall as she neared her bedroom door. Her door was slightly ajar. Someone was definitely inside. But who? She was sure to have turned off the light and closed her door before the meeting.

She peered through the crack in the door to see a lamp on, casting a dim pink light over the massive bedroom. She could see the shadow of a man sitting on her bed. His back was to her. If she entered the room quietly she could catch him off guard!

She opened the door silently, praying that Toadsworth had taken care of that obnoxious squeak. She opened the door halfway and squeezed herself through, entering her bedroom. She was about to lunge at the man shrouded in shadows until she noticed a hat upon his head.

"M-Mario?" Peace gasped in surprised. The man quickly turned around to face the princess, his eyes wide. "Wait...Luigi?"

The green-clad plumber looked surprised to see Peach and stumbled out of her bed, falling flat on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Princess-" Peach hurried to the fallen man and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him to his feet. He quickly bowed to her, his hat covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, please forgive me-"

"Enough of that, Luigi," Peach said calmly. "I'm not mad. But why were you in my room? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

"I...I couldn't sleep," Luigi said, twiddling his thumbs as he talked. "I had too much on my mind."

"Really?" Peach asked. She sat down on her bed and kicked her heels off, patting the spot on the bed next to her. "Wanna tell me about it?" Luigi cautiously sat down beside the princess. "Does Mario know you're here?"

Luigi jumped at the mere mention of his brother's name. "No! No, he doesn't. Don't tell him. Don't tell him I was in your room. Please, Princess."

"Don't worry!" Peach said, putting a hand on Luigi's shoulder to comfort him. "Why would I tell Mario anything? What you're doing here is _your_ business. I'll respect that." Luigi calmed down. "So, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I came because...well, I didn't want to do this in broad daylight because...well I didn't want anyone getting suspicious…" Luigi stumbled over his words. Peach could tell Luigi's face was turning red. Peach squeezed Luigi's shoulder as if to tell him that there was nothing to worry about. "So I came here when most of the castle's residents were asleep, and I waited in here until you got out of your meeting. I'm sorry for trespassing!"

"Luigi, it's okay, really," Peach said softly. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you came here."

"I...I…" Luigi was starting to sweat.

Peach arched a curious eyebrow, wondering why the man in green decided to pay her a visit so late at night. Thoughts spun in her head. She wanted to know why this man had come into her master bedroom in the dead of night. ' _Guys who show up at a woman's house late at night usually have some sort of motive. They either profess their undying love or...wait, does Luigi love me? Is that why he's here?'_

"Luigi…" Peach said, but before she could say anything more Luigi held onto the princess's delicate hand. "Luigi, what…" Luigi stood up, pulling Peach out of the bed with him.

"I normally don't do this sorta thing," Luigi said, rubbing his neck with his free hand. "I'm sorry for all the suddenness." Peach could feel herself blushing. "But I was sick and tired of waiting. Princess Peach, I…"

"Yes?" Peach asked, unsure of what to think.

"I…" Luigi said again.

"Luigi, we've known each other long enough. You can tell me anything." And she meant it.

"I…" Luigi said once more. "I got you something."

"Huh?" Peach didn't hear him correctly. "What?"

"I got you something. A few days ago. It was supposed to wait until your birthday but I couldn't wait another week." Luigi released Peach's hand and walked over to the side of her queen-sized bed. "I'm surprised you didn't notice anything different about your room." He pointed at the nightstand beside her bed with both hands and yelled, "Tada!"

"What…? Oh!" Peach finally realized. She looked up at the pink lamp that was atop the nightstand. She didn't remember ever having the lamp right there. Nor did she ever remember having that particular nightstand, either. "You got this...for me?" She hurried past Luigi and knelt down to inspect the new addition to her bedroom. It was a pale pink color with a marble top and shiny jewel-encrusted handles. She ran a white gloved hand along the surface of the nightstand. "It's beautiful!"

"Toadette knew a guy who worked for a company that made custom bedroom furniture," Luigi began. "So I looked into it and after several months this beauty finally arrived. I was going to keep it me and Mario's house until your birthday. And of course Mario had to make alotta jokes about it. I didn't want him to know I got it for you."

"Luigi...thank you!" Peach stood up and wrapped her arms around Luigi. "This is such a sweet gift. It must have cost you a fortune!"

"There are thousands of coin blocks scattered across the Kingdom," Luigi said with a proud look on his face.

"Well, in any case, this is such a marvelous gift," Peach said, releasing Luigi. "Thank you so much. I don't think Mario ever gave me a gift like this one. How many coins you wanna bet that I end up with the same birthday card?"

Luigi snickered but then glanced to the large clock on the wall above her doorway. "It's getting really late, I have to get back home!" Luigi dashed towards the door, looking back before he exited the room. "I'm glad you liked it." Luigi left Peach's master bedroom with a smile on his face.

Peach sat on her bed and sighed, a smile playing across her lips as well as her head sunk into her pillow.

 **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I was originally going to make this an actual story about Luigi and Peach professing their love for each other, it then developed into an idea of having them have a one night stand, but then I settled on this kid-friendly story of Luigi giving Peach a literal nightstand. I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Tell me what you thought in a review! I love you guys.**


End file.
